In a communication solution for Virtual Subscriber Identity Module (VSIM) cards adopted in related art, communication with a mobile internet and a VSIM card server is implemented by using double chips and double antennae, and the specific acts are as follows:
1) a chip A first performs communication with a target mobile network to which the chip A is to be registered, and obtains an authentication pseudo-random code by using an antenna A;
2) the chip A transfers the obtained authentication pseudo-random code to a chip B, and the chip B uploads this set of authentication pseudo-random code to a VSIM card server via a wireless network using another group of antenna B;
3) the VSIM card server performs calculation on the received authentication pseudo-random code to obtain relevant Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card information and then sends the relevant SIM card information to the chip B; and
4) the chip B transfers the received VSIM card information to the chip A and the chip A initiates a request for registration on a mobile network using the received virtual SIM card information, thereby completing an entire process of the VSIM card communication at last.
Through the above acts, in order to enable that the communication with the mobile network and the VSIM card server can be simultaneously implemented during an authentication stage, a terminal needs to adopt two chips and two groups of antennas. In this way, although the communication procedures of a VISM card can be implemented, a high cost is caused.
Concerning a problem of how to implement a VSIM technology in a terminal with a single chip and a single antenna terminal in the related art, there is no effective solution yet at present.